Green Sunset
by Dana1
Summary: Tommy starts to have nightmares again and now he is having trouble separating reality from nightmares.
1. Putties

Title: Green Sunset

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Summary: Tommy starts to have nightmares again and now he is having trouble separating reality from nightmares.

Time line: Second Season sometime before Song of Guitardo

Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize in this fic.

Tommy Oliver stood in the Power Chamber awaiting the results from the latest bio scan. It was becoming routine for him. Zordon would charge his powers; they would wait a few days, and then scan his powers.

There was a ding. "Zordon the results are in," Alpha announced. He fed the information to Zordon.

Tommy clenched and unclenched his fists. He was always nervous before Zordon gave him the results.

"I'M SORRY TOMMY BUT THE RESULTS HAVE COME BACK NEGATIVE."

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment. "What does that mean Zordon?" Usually there was a bit more information than that.

"IT MEANS THAT THE POWERS I GAVE YOU TWO DAYS AGO ARE GONE. YOUR POWERS ARE DEPLETING FASTER THEN I CAN RESTORE THEM. YOU MAY ONLY HAVE ENOUGH POWER FOR A COUPLE OF FIGHTS. I'M SORRY TOMMY."

The alarms started to go off. Zordon, Alpha, and Tommy turned their attention back to the viewing globe. A squadron of putties was in the park.

"ALPHA CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS," Zordon instructed.

"I can handle them Zordon," Tommy said. "The others are at the planetarium." He didn't mention that that was where he was supposed to be. He had faked being sick. His mother didn't need much to convince her that he was sick.

Zordon nodded and teleported Tommy to the park. He was glad that there were no civilians. Even though he was sure this was a trap, he was ready for the challenge.

He took on the putties and quickly defeated them. It was easy to defeat them when you knew where there weakness was. The rest were gone in a flash of light.

Tommy looked around to make sure there were no lingering surprises in the park. He didn't see any. He held up his hand to see what time it was when he heard a buzzing noise. Then he was hit in the back with a blast from behind. He arched his back in pain before turning around panting.

"Well Thomas," Lord Zedd said leaning down to get a better look at him. "It seems you have lost." He raised his staff.

"No!" Tommy yelled sitting up. He looked around in confusion. He had no idea where he was.

"Is everything all right in here?" Jacob Scott asked sticking his head in the room.

That's when Tommy realized he was in Jason's guestroom. "Just a nightmare," he answered, "I'm okay now."

Jacob nodded before leaving the room.

Tommy lay back in bed. He forgot that he was staying at the Scott's while his parents were at a banking convention. The nightmare had seemed so real. The scene with the putties had happened two days ago but why did he see Zedd? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.


	2. Seems So Real

"Are you okay bro," Jason asked the next morning as he and Tommy went downstairs for breakfast.

"Yeah," Tommy lied. He was everything but okay. He was still tired from the nightmare last night. It had seemed so real. When he had woken up that morning, he had checked that there were no burn marks on his back.

Jason gave him a look that said he didn't believe him but his parents' presence stopped him from inquiring further.

"Good morning," Elizabeth Scott greeted. She placed two plates of pancakes on the table. "Were you able to fall back asleep Tommy?"

"Yes Mrs. Scott," Tommy answered as he reached for the syrup. "Sorry for waking everyone last night."

"No problem Tommy," Jacob answered. "Everyone has nightmares." He looked at the time and stood up. "I need to get to the office." He gave his wife a kiss before leaving.

Jason and Tommy ate their breakfasts before leaving. The Scott's didn't live very far from Angel Grove High School so they walked.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jason asked.

"The Putty fight the other day," Tommy said not wanting to bring up the fact that Zedd was also in the nightmare.

"You beat them," Jason reminded him, "so what was different this time?"

"I lost," Tommy answered. That was as close to the truth as he wanted to get. He didn't want to worry his best friend over something as simple as a nightmare.

"I'm sorry man," Jason said. "I've had nightmares like that before. They can be scary."

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

They didn't talk about the nightmare again the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Tommy slammed his locker closed at the end of school. He didn't want to think about the amount of homework he had that night. He looked at his watch and realized he had to get moving if he was going to get to karate class on time.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder before hurrying out of the school. He decided to take the short cut through the park. He knew he was pressing his luck by going through the park, but he would be late if he didn't. He was half way through the park when it happened.

He heard them before he saw them. He dropped his backpack and then turned to face the Putties. So much for being on time, he thought grimly. He took on the Putties and defeated them quickly. He looked around to make sure there were no surprises. He lifted his wrist to check the time and stopped. He was feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. He saw the time and quickly jogged through the park hoping to make up the time.

When he arrived at the Youth Center, he found Jason already there waiting for him. He nodded to him before heading to the locker room to change. When he came out he found that he had one minute to spare. He and Jason started the class and Tommy was able to forget the nightmare and the Putty attack.

When the class was over, they joined Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan at their usual tables.

"Good class Jase," Tommy said as he sat down next to Kimberly.

"You too," Jason answered as he took the seat between Billy and Zack. "I was starting to think that you had forgotten the class bro."

Tommy looked around and saw there were people within earshot so he said, "I ran into some friends in the park."

"Again," Kimberly asked. She would have inquired further if Richie hadn't walked up to them.

"Hey," Richie said, "did you hear that Stone Canyon's requested a rematch?" He said referring to the broom ball game that had taken place a few weeks ago which they had won.

"I saw an article in the newspaper this morning," Billy answered. "They are requesting that the re-match take place at their Youth Center."

The Rangers exchanged looks. They all had had fun the last time.

"I think we should go for it," Jason said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great!" Richie said. "I'll go tell Ernie."

They watched Richie leave before they returned to their previous conversation.

"I wonder what he's up to," Kim said, "he just sent the Putties down two days ago."

Tommy looked down. "He's after me."

They were silent for a few moments. "He's not going to get you Tommy," Jason said.

"Yeah," Zack chimed in. "He'll have to go through all of us."

As if on cue, their communicators went off.

They got up and went to their usual alcove. "We read you Zordon," Jason answered.

"RANGERS YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE PARK. GOLDAR IS THERE."

"Okay Zordon," Jason said before quietly calling, "it's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragonzord!" Tommy called.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Trini called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

The Rangers arrived at the park to find Goldar firing at random people. It didn't appear that anyone was hurt.

Goldar turned his attention to them. "Putties attack!" That was when a squadron of Putties appeared. Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly took on the Putties while Jason and Tommy took on Goldar.

'I knew earlier couldn't have been random,' Tommy thought as he deflected one of Goldar's moves. "What do you want Goldilocks?" Tommy asked.

Goldar laughed. "To give you a present from Lord Zedd."

There was a flash of light.

Jason saw it and tried to push Tommy out of the way. Something hit Tommy from behind instead.

Before everything faded away Tommy heard Lord Zedd laughing.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and found himself once again in the Command Center. Alpha rushed up to him to check for any damage to his back.

"ARE YOU OKAY TOMMY?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said grimacing at the pain of a forced morph. At least his clothes were still intact. "What happened?"

"ONE OF THE PUTTIES SHOT YOU WITH AN UNKNOWN DEVICE," Zordon said. "I TELEPORTED YOU HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

"He checks out fine Zordon," Alpha said. "No permanent injuries or spells."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief at both. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about. He turned his attention to the Viewing Globe where the Rangers were fighting Goldar with their Zords. "I should be down there."

"TOMMY YOUR POWER LEVELS ARE TOO LOW FOR ME TO SEND YOU DOWN TO JOIN THE FIGHT AT THIS TIME. ALSO DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE NOT SUFFERED ANY PERMANENT INJURY, I DETECT THAT YOU ARE IN A GREAT AMOUNT OF PAIN." There was a flash of light as a bio bed appeared in the Command Center. "PLEASE LIE DOWN AND REST."

As much as Tommy hated to admit it, he was tired. He lay down and closed his eyes. He was out before he noticed the Megazord had taken a hard hit.

DDD

"Wake up."

Tommy opened his eyes and found that he was still in the Command Center. He sat up glad to find that his back no longer hurt. The Command Center was quiet. He turned to look at the Viewing Globe and saw that the screen was blank. "Zordon how did…" he said turning around to face his mentor. That was when he noticed Zordon wasn't there. What's going on? He wondered.

"Alpha?" He asked but there was no sign of the robot. He lifted his communicator up to his lips. "Jason come in."

There was no response.

"Congratulations Green Ranger," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Zedd standing there.

"How did you get in here?" Tommy demanded.

"You let me in," Zedd answered. "You pretended to be asleep and then destroyed Alpha and Zordon. Then you lowered the force field to allow me entry."

"You are lying," Tommy said, "I would never do anything like that."

"But you did," Zedd said. "Now let us leave before your friends return. We don't want to let them know what you have done quite yet."

"No," Tommy said defiantly.

"Foolish Ranger. It seems as if the spell did not hold." He raised his staff.

"No!"

"Tommy its okay," a voice said. He felt two very strong arms trying to push him back down.

"Jason?" Tommy asked wearily.

"Yeah bro it's me."

Tommy struggled to sit up completely causing his back to protest. He looked around and found that he was lying on the bio bed in the Command Center. He looked around and saw the other Rangers, Alpha, and Zordon looking at him in concern.

"Another nightmare." He said out loud.

This one seemed so real.


	3. Relatively Quiet

Notes: I had wanted to write a season two Green Ranger fic for a while now when this story idea came to me. Hope you all are enjoying the fic.

Tommy stood up still not quite wanting to comprehend what was going on. "It all seemed so real," he said to the others, "just like last night."

Zordon's face became grim. "YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT?"

Tommy nodded. "I dreamt of the Putty fight and that I lost. Today I dreamt that I had destroyed you and Alpha."

"THIS IS VERY SERIOUS," Zordon said.

"I've had nightmares before," he said, "like the ones right before the fight with Robogoat…" he trailed off.

"Zordon do you think Zedd's responsible?" Trini asked.

"I AM UNSURE AT THIS TIME," Zordon answered. "TOMMY, WE WILL MONITOR YOU UNTIL WE HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT IS CAUSING THE NIGHTMARES."

"He's staying with me," Jason said, "so I can keep an eye on him too."

Tommy barely held back the urge to roll his eyes. Great just what he wanted, Tommy thought. A baby-sitter.

"Here Tommy," Alpha said coming up to him with a syringe like device. "This will take care of the pain," he said as he inserted it into his arm. Tommy felt the pain in his back start to ease.

The Rangers teleported back to Earth.

* * *

That night Tommy picked at his dinner. He was hungry but his mind was on other things. He took a bite of his meatloaf when he started to feel like everyone was staring at him.

"How was school?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great," Jason answered, "I got an A on my Social Studies test."

"That's great Jason," Jacob said. "How was your day Tommy?"

Tommy looked up for a second and then said, "Fine." He ate the rest of his dinner in silence. He listened to the Scott's talk about their days and was glad that they didn't try to involve him in the conversation again.

After dinner he helped to clear the table and then went to the guestroom to begin his homework. He struggled with it even science which was one of his favorite subjects. He was tired. When he finished it, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

"No nightmares," Jason asked as he and Tommy walked to school the next day.

"None," Tommy said, "maybe the last two days were a fluke." I hope they were Tommy thought. They seemed way too real.

"I hope so," Jason said echoing his thoughts. The nightmare in the Command Center had scared all of them.

They reached school and went their separate ways. Tommy went off to find Kimberly and Jason went to his locker.

Tommy found Kimberly standing outside of homeroom talking to Trini.

"Hey Tommy," Kimberly greeted. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Not one nightmare. I'm thinking the last two days were a fluke. Maybe stress from mid-terms." He wasn't quite sure if he believed that. The warning bell saved him from further questioning.

"I'll see you guys in English," Tommy said before rushing to homeroom.

School was rather uneventful for Tommy. The teachers were trying to cram as much information as they could as midterms started the next week.

Tommy met up with Billy and Zack so they could walk to the Youth Center together. It wasn't Tommy's idea but Zack had insisted.

They walked through the park and all three were glad that there were no surprise attacks. They arrived at the Youth Center and found it relatively quiet.

Zack walked up to the juice bar and ordered a smoothie while Tommy and Billy sat down at a table. Billy pulled his chemistry book out while Tommy just stared into space. He didn't look up when the others joined them.

"You okay Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said turning to face her with a slight smile on his face. "Just thinking about mid-terms."

"Yeah I know," Jason, said, "Mrs. Clark's is supposed to be really hard." Mrs. Clark was his math teacher.

"I saw the gleeful look in her eye when she said we should study this weekend," Zack said shaking his head. "At least her test is Monday."

"Yeah along with my science test," Tommy said. "Heavy afternoon." Normally he wouldn't be worried about science but something didn't feel right.

There was a whistle blast as Ernie walked up to them. "You guys ready for the re-match?"

"When is it?" Trini asked.

"It will be next weekend. I told them that you kids all have midterms next week. I figure we can squeeze in short practices after school. Not that you guys need a lot of practice."

"Sounds good Ernie," Jason said. "Are we going to practice today?"

"You guys up for it," Ernie asked as he looked at each teen. His eyes lingered on Tommy who had circles under his eyes.

"Affirmative," Billy said, "Trini and I will help you with the equipment."

Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy started moving the mats away from the center of the gym. Richie came over and helped set up the nets.

They started by practicing their shooting. Billy got behind the net. After they practiced for an hour, the Rangers went back to their tables.

"This is going to be so much fun," Kim said, "Hopefully we'll beat them again."

"As long as you know who doesn't interfere," Zack said. He looked down at his communicator almost waiting for it to beep. The Rangers were thankful when it remained quiet.

"I wish I knew what Zedd was up to," Tommy said, "The attacks can't be random."

"Zedd will show his hand when he's ready," Jason said. "We just need to be alert and stick together."

Tommy looked at his watch. "I need to go by my house to get the mail. I forgot to yesterday."

"I'll go with you," Kimberly volunteered. Tommy nodded and grabbed his backpack. They walked out of the Youth Center.

They drove to Tommy's house so that he could get the mail. Tommy unlocked his front door and put the mail on the table near the door. He put his newest issue of a martial arts magazine into his backpack. "Let's go," Tommy said as he locked the front door. He had just turned around when there was a flash of light.

He groaned inwardly. He really wished he knew what Zedd was up to.

When the light disappeared, Tommy was facing Goldar.

"What do you want Goldar?"

"Just came to see hello." Goldar said. "Lord Zedd wanted to see how you liked his present."

Tommy glared at the simian. "I don't know what you are up to," Tommy said, "but you won't win."

"Isn't it obvious Tommy?" Goldar asked. "All we want is your destruction."

Kimberly rested a hand on Tommy's arm as she saw him tense. "You'll have to go through the rest of us Goldar."

Goldar smirked. "Like any of you can beat me." He said before laughing. He pulled out his sword.

Tommy got into fighting stance already grabbing for his morpher when he felt the familiar tingle of being teleported away.

When Tommy landed he found himself and Kimberly in the Command Center. He looked up at Zordon. "Why did you teleport me up?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD BE KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU. TOMMY YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO FIGHT GOLDAR. IT WAS A TRAP."

Tommy looked away not wanting to admit that Zordon was right. He hated to be reminded of how little of his powers he had left. "Is Goldar still there?" He asked. He was worried about his neighbors.

"ALPHA PLEASE BRING TOMMY'S HOUSE UP ON THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Viewing Globe showed that the area around Tommy's house was safe.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't like the idea of Goldar so close to his home. What if his parents and brother were there? What if Goldar had attacked his neighbors? He didn't think he could forgive himself if something like that happened.


	4. Homework Problems

After Zordon reassured him that his neighbors were fine, Tommy teleported back to the Scott's house and Kimberly teleported, which is where Goldar now was. Tommy would have rather teleported to the park to help the other Rangers but knew that Zordon would just teleport him back to the Command Center.

Tommy found the Scott home empty so he went into the guest room and started his homework.

* * *

Tommy shut his notebook when he heard a knock at the door some time later. He got up and walked to the front hall. He looked through the peephole and found Putty staring back at him.

He opened the door and kicked the Putty away. It went tumbling down the front steps and shattered after it landed. Tommy didn't see any more Putties so he went back inside. As he walked through the house, something caught his attention or rather someone.

Zedd.

Tommy got into a fighting stance.

"No need for that Thomas," Zedd said. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Tommy demanded.

He stood up from the couch with his staff in hand. "I'm here to make you an offer."

Tommy's stance didn't change. He was ready to grab his morpher if the need arose.

Zedd just shook his head before saying, "I know your powers are almost completely gone Tommy. I am more then willing to re-energize the powers. The only thing I ask is that you join me.

"I'll never join you."

"You don't have a choice," he said and lifted his staff and fired.

"No!" Tommy yelled.

He sat up and found that he was not in the living room but in the guestroom where he had been doing his homework. He sighed and went back to his homework all the time wondering what was going on.

* * *

An hour later Jason came home. He went upstairs and stopped at the guestroom on his way to his bedroom to see if Tommy was home. He looked inside and found Tommy asleep with his head on the desk.

Jason started to walk away when he heard a loud thump. He went back into the guestroom and found Tommy on the floor. He appeared to still be asleep.

He walked up to him and shook him awake. Tommy opened his eyes and stared at Jason blankly. "How did I end up on the floor?"

"Don't know," Jason answered, "you were asleep when I came home. You okay?"

"I guess so," Tommy answered. He stood up. He looked at the desk where his homework laid only half done. "Every time I start my homework I fall asleep.

Jason looked at him with concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," Tommy, said, "the funny thing is, I'm not tired."

Jason frowned. He was about to say something when he heard someone come home. He and Tommy headed downstairs. They found Elizabeth standing in the kitchen with an extra large pizza.

"Hello boys," she greeted. "Jacob will be home in a few minutes. Jason why don't you set the table." Jason hurried to do so.

"Anything I can help with Mrs. Scott?" Tommy asked.

"No I think we have everything taken care of. How was your day?"

"Okay," Tommy answered. "How was yours?"

"Good," Elizabeth answered.

The front door opened and then a few moments later, Jacob joined them in the kitchen. He carried the pizza box to the table and sat down. Everyone joined them. It was quiet as they ate dinner.

Tommy was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Elizabeth's question.

"Tommy are you okay," Elizabeth asked in concern. She reached a hand out to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine," Tommy, answered, "I was just thinking about mid-terms," he lied.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I was just asking if you were ready for your mid-terms next week. I'm sure you'll both do fine."

"Thanks," Tommy said but didn't say another word during dinner. It wasn't the midterms that were bothering him it was the dreams.


End file.
